


What The Hell Are Chakras Anyway?

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pro Athlete Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam sets his mat down in the back row of the already fairly crowded class, and sits center, straightening his posture and rolling out his neck.  He looks toward the door, feeling the tension in the cords of his neck from last night's workout loosen. He slowly turns his gaze to the right, and immediately comes face to face with the most gorgeous man he's ever seen in real life, sitting on the mat next to his.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	What The Hell Are Chakras Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



Liam walks into the studio at 5:20 am, still half asleep. He doesn't even acknowledge his sister with more than a nod, even as she makes big eyes at him and tilts her head to signal him to come up to where she's setting up to teach the class. He silently curses her for switching her schedule to instruct the earliest class and insisting Liam change his schedule just to come to it and support her.

Liam sets his mat down in the back row of the already fairly crowded class, and sits center, straightening his posture and rolling out his neck. He looks toward the door, feeling the tension in the cords of his neck from last night's workout loosen. He slowly turns his gaze to the right, and immediately comes face to face with the most gorgeous man he's ever seen in real life, sitting on the mat next to his.

Liam's eyes travel over the man's defined shoulders and thick neck, up to a chiseled jaw that he belatedly realizes is very  _ very _ familiar. He meets bright, hazel eyes that have graced his tv and phone screens many times, as well as being a pair he sees every time he walks into his box for a workout, on the poster of last year's Crossfit Games podium.

He blinks in shock as the guy turns his head to smile at Liam.

"Oh  _ fuck me. _ "

The entire studio turns at Liam's words, loud and offensive in the relaxing morning silence, but the guy just raises his eyebrows and laughs.

"I'm guessing you're Liam?" The man extends his hand, and Liam shakes his head and nods at the same time, making the famous athlete laugh ever harder. "Yeah, your sister warned me you might recognize me."

"Yeah, hi! I'm-" Liam winces when he realizes how loud he's speaking, and looks around at all the other class patrons who are staring judgmentally. He looks back and takes the offered hand. "I'm Liam. And of course I recognize you, you're Ted-"

"Theo." He interrupts Liam quickly, his smile wide and kind. "I actually  _ hate _ being called Teddy, but the guys I started out training with back in the day always called me that, and unfortunately, it stuck at comps. My friends call me Theo, though."

"Theo." Liam nods, dropping the handshake, but still gaping in awe. "Wow, uh… what are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome, I just… Wow."

"How about I tell you after class? Looks like your sister is about to start." Theo grins and moves to face the front of class without waiting for a response.

"Yeah, no. I'll be here. Yeah." Liam nods excessively and tries to pay attention to the sound of his sister's voice as she welcomes everyone to a new morning.

Liam spends the entire class distracted instead of focusing on aligning his chakras,  _ or whatever Allison is always saying _ . He still sweats and feels limber and awake by the time class is done, so he doesn't feel too terrible about it.

He rolls up his mat and stands up to see Allison talking to some of her regulars.

"So, how long have you had your own affiliate?" Theo asks, making Liam spin on his heel to look at the other man. He smiles, seemingly entertained by "Your sister said you started your own box, right?"

"Yeah." Liam smiles and scratches the back of my head. "She's being modest, it was mostly her. She's got a business mind side of it. Her husband and I were best friends in high school, and then we started crossfitting together like ten years ago? After they got married six years ago, we all opened the gym together. It's just down the street. If you ever wanna come by. Not that you have to! No pressure! You're probably not even sticking around, probably gotta get back to Colorado.  _ Oh my god _ , that's so creepy that I know where you're from and you just met me. I'm sorry!"

Liam turns bright red as he realizes he's been rambling nervously, but Theo is smiling brightly at him, seemingly holding back laughter at Liam's enthusiasm.

"Nah, I actually just moved here." Theo gestured to the room. "First thing I did was look up the best Bikram Yoga in the area. Your sister's name came up the most, so I came and signed up last night."

"Wow." Liam chuckles. "That's a lot of faith in reviews."

"Well…" Theo squints and shrugs. "I also recognized her picture from my old college boyfriend's dorm and his apartment. Apparently they were best friends growing up? Mike?"

Liam, to his credit, doesn't do more than widen his eyes at the  _ 'ex-boyfriend' _ statement.

"Mike?" Liam frowns, shaking his head, because he can't recall his sister ever having a close friend named 'Mike.' Then, his eyes go wide with realization before he makes a disgusted face. "You dated  _ Stiles Stilinski? _ Oh my god, no! I had the biggest crush on him like… my  _ entire _ childhood. I can't believe… that's so gross."

Theo scoffs, but his expression is still amused.

"Why is it gross? He's nice!" Theo shrugs again, but Liam raises an eyebrow in disbelief, which makes him nod in concession. "Yeah, alright, nice isn't exactly the word. But he's a good dude."

"No, I know." Liam says. "Trust me, I'm not kidding. I was so in love with the guy. So stereotypical. Obsessed with my older sister's best friend. But then the whole illusion of him being so amazing disappeared when we made at a party when he came back from college, and was super drunk and sad about some breakup,  _ oh my god it was you wasn't it?! _ "

Theo laughs at the disgusted expression that returns to Liam's face.

"I mean yeah? Probably? We were both pretty broken up about it, because we were together for over a year. But the decision was mutual. I'm still friends with him and I've met his wife, Lydia. She's really… incredible. And like… kind of scary."

"She is. She still scares the shit out if me and i grew up with her. But wow. What a dick." Liam scoffs. "Stiles never told us his big epic college romance ended up being the 2020 Fittest Man on Earth."

Theo snorts and Liam has the good sense to look apologetic.

"Yeah, that's not gonna be a thing." He pulls out his phone and starts walking toward the front of the classroom, Liam in stride. "If we're gonna be spending time together, never call me that again."

"We're gonna spend time together?" Liam perks up at the suggestion just as the reach where Allison is saying goodbye to some members.

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm gonna need someone to show me around, and the fact you invited me to check out your gym... I'm definitely at least gonna be a regular at your sister's classes."

Theo finishes his statement by turning to Allison and extending his hand.

"I'm glad you liked it." Allison glows proudly, and Liam smiles at her. He's been really happy for her since she got her certification and started teaching. Between her job working for their dad and then running the finances for the gym, Allison didn't really have something of just her own. Yoga has become that thing, and Liam finds that attending her classes make him a better athlete and coach as well.

"Loved it." Theo grins at her and then settles his playful, blinding smile on Liam, making the still  _ slightly _ starstruck gym owner's heart rate pick up. Theo bites his lip and nods. "I think I'm really gonna like it in Beacon Hills."

"I hope you do." Allison snorts from beside them, but neither man is paying attention to her at that point, too busy just smiling at each other. She rolls her eyes and clears her throat. She holds out her card toward Theo, who finally gives the older of the fit siblings his attention. "So, here's my card. Follow me on instagram. And here's Liam's, because he never carries a wallet, let alone his own business cards."

"@AlliTheArcher" Theo reads out loud and then shakes his finger. "Oh man, I remember Mike saying your family owned a shooting range. You teach archery there?"

"And long range shooting." Allison nods with a cringe at the end. "Please stop calling Stiles 'Mike.' I can't take it. I can't believe he even goes by that sometimes."

"He doesn't even  _ look _ like a 'Mike.'" Liam shudders after he says the name.

"Yeah, I actually never thought so either. Even when I thought it was his real name." Theo frowns and looks down at Liam's card. He looks up through his eyelashes at the siblings and then huffs out a laugh. "Really, Liam? @Bicepsual?"

"I was like eighteen when I made it! Plus, to be honest, the implication I'm into biceps of any gender saves a lot of time weeding out homophobes from my followers." Liam shrugs with a blush.

"Fair enough." Theo beams at him. "I happen to like biceps too. I get it."

Allison rolls her eyes again and walks away.

"So, if you're free… Did you want to start part of this 'showing around' today?" Liam bites his lip nervously. "I know a really great place for breakfast down the street. Has both healthy and  _ very _ unhealthy options, and they're all amazing. The pie is  _ ridiculous _ ."

Theo's smile grows even wider, if possible, and Liam exhales visibly with relief when he responds.

"I  _ do  _ really like pie."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
